


Technology Troubles

by reunitingmerthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Holiday, M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reunitingmerthur/pseuds/reunitingmerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Arthur had minor freak outs about the new technology</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technology Troubles

Merlin woke up to someone bellowing his name from within the bathroom. He slowly blinked open his eyes allowing them to focus from the bright light, he then rolled over expecting to find Arthur there but then he remembered the bellow of his name. "Oh for Christ sake what does he want now?" Merlin grumbled and began to move his sleepy body in time with his brain. He stumbled out of bed and put on some boxers before opening the bathroom door down the corridor. In that room he saw the funniest sight ever. Arthur was full naked and sitting in the bath but with the shower head in his hands attempting to screw the shower head to turn it on. Merlin laughed over lapped Arthur's distressing noises. "Can't turn the shower on?"

"No, it won't screw and I even told it to turn on and it defied me!" Arthur exclaimed waving the shower head around.

"Oh you told it did you? Have you tried turning it on?"

"How do you do that?" Arthur asked looking around the room for any clues and then followed Merlin's hand when he pointed to the shower box.

"I told you turn the switch left and then twist the dial below for the heat. It's not hard. How could you forget that?" Merlin chuckled and Arthur stood up and followed Merlin's instructions which caused the shower to start spurting water everywhere and Arthur being the prat he was turned the dial to cold not warm.

"AHHHH!" Arthur screamed along with Merlin and they were both getting soaked from head to toe and the entire bathroom was getting a nice wash. "Merlin! Do something!"

"This is your fault! You do something Prat!" and so the arguing went to and fro, until the shower head was dropped into the bath completely forgotten about when Merlin stepped into the bath as well and pushed Arthur into the wall and kissed his lips roughly and tangled his hand in the blonde hair twisting it which he knew made Arthur whimper.

"As Much as-mmphfff- Merlin-Merls! It's-mmphff" Arthur attempted to say with Merlin's lips attacking his own and Arthur had to physically push Merlin off him so he could talk. "I'm freezing my bollocks off you twat!" He said and they looked down at the still running water coming out the shower head and they both laughed at Arthur's pathetic attempt of turning a shower on.

*****

The next time Arthur freaked out over technology was when they were getting into a car. Luckily Merlin had recently passed his driving test and he got Arthur to sit in the passenger seat. Merlin turned the key and started the engine and was just about to pull off when Arthur's hand slapped Merlin's thigh. "What now?"

"We...are...moving. That's not possible! I don't understand. This is magic, Merlin are you doing something? I-What? Why are you laughing at me again?" Arthur defensively said and crossed his arms like a toddler having a tantrum.

"Arthur love, this is a way of transport now. Horses aren't the main way of travelling, it's all about cars, trains, buses and planes now." Merlin explained.

"Cars? Trains? Buses? Planes? What on Earth are THEY!?" Arthur freaked out, Merlin stopped laughing and took Arthur's hand in his own and started rubbing his thumb over Arthur's knuckles and Arthur was looking into Merlin's eyes with fear.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course Merls" Arthur said and turned his hands around so his fingers were interlocked with Merlin's.

"Then please, I'll drive us to the supermarket which is only 20 minutes away. If you want to stop at any moment just tell me but I only just got you back, you won't die on me again okay?" Merlin told Arthur and he got a nod from Arthur with permission to drive. Merlin turned the key once again and started to pull out, once he was in the correct gears and speed his placed his left hand on Arthur's thigh and Arthur covered it with his own. "You okay?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't so bad? It's definitely quickly than horses" Arthur smirked which made Merlin laugh.

*****

Unfortunately the third time Arthur had a minor freak out over technology was when they were in Costa and Merlin had showed Arthur the basics of technology like; a kettle, TV, Mobile/Telephone, computer, laptop, wifi, game consoles, lights, cooker, washing machine, iron, dishwasher, toilet, taps and now the shower but Arthur had never seen anything like the equipment they use in Costa and it overwhelmed him a little bit. Even though he had came back to Merlin nearly 3 or 4 months ago now he still had minor episodes where he would freak out about a simple appliance. "Merlin what is that THING!" Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear.

"It's just what they make the hot drinks on, it's a more complicated version of a kettle, nothing strange, it won't kill you," Merlin reassured him.

"I didn't think it would kill me!" Arthur exclaimed and the women stood in front of them turned to glance at them quickly.

"I know, sorry,"

"No you keep making fun of me for all these things! How can you? I'm not used to it all and every time you treat me like a child and that I'm going to break down and cry because of technology overload!"

"Arthur, I'm sorry okay, please just calm down, we're in a public place" Merlin whispered.

"Oh I am so sorry Merlin. I didn't realise I was an EMBARRASSMENT FOR YOU!" Arthur shouted causing a few more heads turn to look at them.

"Please Arthur, just calm down, I promise I won't treat you like a child again. We'll just grab our drinks and go back home right yeah?"

"NO!" Arthur shouted and pushed past Merlin and stormed out of the shop. Merlin apologised to everyone he passed and swiftly walked out and turned left because he luckily saw which way Arthur ran. He couldn't spot him anywhere. He was walking with a fast space and was practically jogging. 10 minutes past and no look. Merlin spun around and realised he was in the market square with the Christmas Market Fair. It was too busy and he couldn't see Arthur at all. Merlin managed to get someones attention.

"Hey sorry to intrude but I don't suppose you've seen a guy about my height? Blond hair, dark blue jeans, um, boots, blue eyes!?" Merlin panicked.

"No sorry mate," The guy told him and Merlin sighed. He tried asking a few more people but no luck. It was a very vague description Merlin knew that, but no one had seen Arthur and he didn't know what to do. He was beginning to panic himself because even though Arthur was more or less educated with the new technology he does still have minor freak outs as seen in Costa. Merlin retraced his steps back to Costa and he was actually crying with worry about where Arthur was. It was late afternoon as well, so because it was winter he knew the sun would be going down and it's be pitch black within a couple of hours. Merlin was wiping at his eyes and moving his fringe out of his eyes when he looked up and saw Arthur stood out Costa.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed and Merlin ran to him and hugged him so tight that Arthur was complaining about breathing. "I'm sorry," Arthur whispered in Merlin's ear and a few more tears poured out of his eyes and he turned his head into Arthur's neck and they just clung onto each other.

"No I'm sorry," Merlin said when they pulled about with their foreheads touching and fingers interlinked. "I was an idiot and I'm so sorry" Merlin apologised with a few tears falling down his cheeks. Arthur moved his right hand to wipe his thumb over Merlin's cheeks to dry up the tears. "I thought I lost you, I was so worried, I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry as well, I am grateful for what you've done for me since I came back and I'm so sorry too." Arthur apologised and then they ended up chuckling together and Arthur leaned closer to Merlin pecked his lips. "I love you."

"Gosh, Arthur I love you too" Merlin gasped and they ended up hugging tightly, clinging onto each other, with the rushing crowd moving around them, the city Christmas lights above them, and they knew. They knew at that moment they never stopped loving each other.


End file.
